


SGA chibi - 2011-03-15 - Help_Japan - Please Participate!

by chkc



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Chibi, Fanart, Gen, help_japan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-17
Updated: 2011-03-17
Packaged: 2017-10-17 01:23:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chkc/pseuds/chkc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney would've participated in the Help_Japan auctions willingly, except he kept forgetting to leave the lab. Teyla resolved that problem.</p><p>(A "please participate in Help_Japan!" plea)</p>
            </blockquote>





	SGA chibi - 2011-03-15 - Help_Japan - Please Participate!




End file.
